miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lionel Oshiba
Lionel Oshiba is one of the Kurogane OCs created by CureKurogane also known as KuroganeBlade. Lionel is a Japanese-American student who transfers to Lycée-Collège Montaigne and holds the Lion Miraculous, and with the help of his Kwami, Leo, he transforms into Lionheart, the warrior of Bravery, Power, and Leadership. Lionel will be featured in the fanfiction series, Miraculous: Rise of the New Warriors Apperance Lionel has dark brown/black hair in a style of a shoulder-length mullet, like Keith from Voltron. His eyes are sapphire blue and has a 'fine' skin tone. As for his build, he is slightly muscular and his height is around 5'11" or 6'0". His outfit consists of a black t-shirt with a yin-yang necklace, a red 'Beat It' jacket with its sleeves rolled up, a pair of black fingerless gloves, a pair of 'washed' denim jeans, and black metal-tipped cowboy boots. He wears his Miraculous on the wrist of his left arm. As Lionheart, Lionel's hair grows longer and more mane-like and becomes more reddish orange. He sports an brownish-orange eye and his outfit consists a golden brown sleeveless mandarin-collared top with white fur on each 'sleeve' and a white stripe going downwards with golden embroidery. His pants are tucked inside his white golden-cuffed boots while being secured with a belt in an "X" form. He sports a lion tail, and pair of white gloves that were secured by his Miraculous and an embroidered golden gauntlet on the right arm. His main weapon is the Lion Charm . Personality Lionel is a kind-hearted, and outgoing young man who transferred to Lycée-Collège Montaigne from America. He is half-Japanese and half-American, due to his mother being Japanese and his father being American. Because of this, he is fluent in both Japanese and English, and is now fluent in French after two and a half years of taking French class back in his former high school. Lionel shows a lot a bravery when it comes to facing problems and humility even when he's Lionheart. Lionel is a complete foodie and would eat anything except for Escargot which are basically snails. Lionel is quite of a looker, due to his father having good looks and gets surrounded by many girls especially, Chloé, whom he gets very uncomfortable with. He develops a deep love for Marinette's family baked goods, but he enjoys accompanying her much to Adrien's jealousy. He is shown to be a bit clumsy, like Marinette and is shy to romance. Relationships 'Leo' Leo is Lionel's Kwami and closest friend. He met Leo when he first got the Lion Miraculous after returning from Africa and is treated like an equal. Leo is very supportive of Lionel and has a habit of teasing him and often ships him with Marinette due to their similar personality, much to Lionel's dismay and Plagg's amusements. His favorite snack is the macaroons which allows him to get enough energy. He even helps Lionel transform into Lionheart, by the call "Leo, Let's Roar!" 'Marinette Dupain-Chang' 'Adrien Agreste' 'Chloé Bourgeois' 'Alya Césaire' 'Nino Lahiffe' Abilities COMING SOON... Trivia COMING SOON... Category:Miracusona Category:Miraculous holder Category:Male